beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Emperion M:D
platinum emperon is a defense type bey And the 2 main features are the fusion wheel and the 4d performance tip platinum and m:d (maximum defense). this bey weighs close to 300 grams. This is a level 1 bey owned by Peter greatwill Facebolt: uranium face bolt heavy this facebolt is made of uranium and weighs 25 grams. one of the heaviest face bolts ever. 4d clear wheel: Emperion this clear wheel instead of having metal in it has uranium which is the heaviest metal in the world. it is shaped like horogium but it is thicker and more smooth making it the thickest clear wheel. it is also the heaviest, weighing 7.5 grams. 4d fusion wheel: platinum This is shaped like diablo but this instead of using regular metal uses plutonium. Plutonium is the heaviest metal in the world. because of the plutonium, this fusion wheel weighs an amazing 250 grams. this gives it good attack and GREAT defense, but lower stamina. Rubber frame: this fusion wheel has a rubber frame that bounces back opposing beys and works just like the fusion metal wheel. This is very useful for attack and defense. You can switch the metal frame and the rubber frame to change between Rubber bounce back mode and xtreme weight mode. Metal frame: the metal frame, like described earlier, is made from plutonium. It can be switched with the rubber frame to change between rubber bounce back mode and xtreme weight mode. In xtreme weight mode all the weight is focused on the top and has way better stamina compared to rubber bounce back mode, due to the friction produced by the rubber, reducing stamina alot. back to the xtreme weight mode, it is smooth so it slides the opposing bey for minimum stamina loss. Core: the core is made of plastic with bits of plutonium in it. It can be flipped with the metal and rubber frame to change between the modes described earlier. the core is plastic for better stamina. This gimmick with the plastic core is similar to the gimmick used by the phantom fusion wheel to focus all the weight on the outside for better stamina. 4d performance tip: maximum defense (M:D) this performance tip works like rubber defense flat and delta drive. It has 3 tips: rubber wide defense flat which looks like Rubber wide defense with a chunk of the tip cut off which allows very fast movement and a lot of defense. the other 2 tips are rubber ball which has moderate attack and ALOT of defense, and metal ball, which has stamina and defense. this can be used to it's advantage with the fusion wheel platinum because it has ALOT of weight for attack and defense, and has a plastic core, for stamina, which the gimmick is similar to the phantom fusion wheel. this makes rubber wide defense flat mode extremely powerful as it can smash out the opposing bey rather easily and prevent other attack types more powerful from knocking it out. Abilities Force field: this is a ability that occurs while the bey is spinning. it creates a force field and is very difficult for beys to get through. the force will push back or prevent the bey from moving in, kind of like the force from star wars except it stays forever. This is caused by the extreme spin velocity. Stats Finisher: platinum crusher: this bey moves to the middle. then, it releases a burst of energy which then makes the stadium really rocky making it difficult for beys to move without hitting them. then, this bey moves in for the kill smashing rocks in the way. Category:Unregistered Beys